Mingau-pedra para o dia especial!
by Fer Martins
Summary: No fim, fora apenas mais um dia, como todos os outros. Ou... não!


\- Acorde Merlin. Vai chegar atrasado. – Gaius sacudiu gentilmente o ombro do rapaz deitado na cama.

Sem abrir os olhos, o menino emitiu um som dúbio, como um resmungo. Virou-se de lado ignorando o homem de pé a sua direita.

\- Merlin. Você sabe como o Arthur reage aos seus atrasos. – Gaius insistiu. – Levante-se imediatamente.

\- Será que pelo menos hoje eu posso acordar um pouco mais tarde? – resmungou o menino sonolento.

\- Por quê? – Gaius perguntou demonstrando surpresa - Está doente?

\- Não Gaius, não estou doente. Você não sabe que dia é hoje? – Merlin agora estava sentado na cama, olhando atentamente para Gaius, médico da corte e seu guardião desde que chegara a Camelot.

\- Sim Merlin, eu sei que dia é hoje. – Gaius cruzou os braços. – E é por isso que você deve se lavar e ir tomar o seu café.

Merlin abriu um sorriso como resposta, e não foram mais necessárias repreensões do médico. Antes de deixar o quarto sentou-se rapidamente no chão. Com cuidado, inclinou devagar uma tábua presa em uma de suas extremidades e retirou do esconderijo o livro de magia que Gaius havia lhe dado quando chegara a Camelot, há quase um ano. O garoto o abriu e folheou. Adotara esse ritual havia alguns meses. Lia um pouco do livro todas às manhãs, já que na maioria das noites chegava muito cansado e não tinha forças para leituras.

Agora, sentindo-se mais alegre e esquecendo o fato de que acordara cedo demais, desceu a pequena escada que dava acesso a cozinha. Olhou ao redor ciente de que encontraria um café da manhã bonito e farto, como o dia exigia. Mas o que viu na mesa o perturbou. Um prato de mingau escuro e visivelmente frio. Para ter certeza, enfiou um dedo no liquido pastoso. Quase duro e gelado como pedra que amanhece em relvas úmidas. _"Não demorei tanto assim"._ Olhou para os armários, para o pequeno tanque, a pia, o balcão retangular que compunha o recinto. Mordeu o lábio inferior. " _Bom.. talvez..."_

\- Merlin venha aqui. – Gritou Gaius segurando uma tigela no outro lado da sala.

\- Sim? – O menino aproximou-se do médico. Seus pensamentos ainda eram sobre o mingau-pedra posto na mesa. Talvez aquele alimento fora preparado para os cavalos de Arthur.

\- Descobri que a arnica é uma erva muito eficaz para dores, mas jamais pode ser ingerida, agiria como um veneno fatal. - Gaius olhava fascinado para a folha na tigela.

\- Entendo...

O médico continuou:

\- Contudo, seu uso externo é completamente medicinal. Vejamos, se deixarmos a erva em repouso sobre a pele do paciente por algum tempo, notaremos grande melhoria das torções e inchaços.

\- Interessante. – disse Merlin olhando para todo o aposento no intuito de encontrar qualquer vestígio que não fosse ervas, folhas ou remédios.

\- O uso da arnica será ótimo para você, Merlin. Vou deixar sempre em mãos.

\- Mas Gaius... eu pensei...

\- O quê? – Gaius levantou a cabeça procurando o olhar de Merlin.

O menino repetiu o ato involuntário; mordeu o lábio inferior, hábito automático que sempre fazia quando estava ansioso ou nervoso.

\- Algum problema Merlin? – Gaius insistiu.

\- Hum, não! Tudo bem. Vou trabalhar então. – respondeu Merlin nitidamente desapontado.

\- Não vai tomar o seu café?

 _Mingau-pedra dos cavalos de Arthur._

\- Hum. Acordei sem fome. Mais tarde talvez eu...

Gaius o interrompeu.

\- Caso você me encontre dormindo a noite, tente não me acordar, está bem? Não faça barulhos pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. Amanhã preciso fazer visitas aos pacientes e preciso estar bem.

Merlin assentiu com a cabeça. Ficou mais um tempo imóvel, olhando ora para o médico, ora para o chão. E depois saiu pela porta.

A manhã em Camelot ocorreu bem, sem nenhum imprevisto, ou como Merlin dizia, sem nenhuma burrice provocada por Arthur. Após o café da manhã do Príncipe, Merlin organizou as armaduras de Arthur, estavam bastante gastas, precisavam de uma atenção prioritária. Depois mandou polir as espadas, e um pouco antes do almoço todo o quarto de Arthur já estava plenamente organizado. Teve orgulho de si mesmo. Se fosse outro servo, não teria dado conta. _"E sem mágica"_. – pensou.

Na maioria dos dias o problema maior surgia depois do almoço, período que Arthur empregava para treinar os cavaleiros (e a si próprio). Normalmente, depois da refeição as pessoas não dotam de suas plenas capacidades físicas e mentais para exercer quaisquer tarefas. E Arthur se aproveitava desse fato justamente para testar os limites dos aprendizes e combatentes. Segundo ele, todos precisam estar prontos, com comida ou não no estômago. Merlin como sempre participava, ora correndo atrás de Arthur, ora correndo de Arthur. Se Gaius estivesse certo sobre a arnica, esse seria um bom dia para experimentá-la. Merlin caíra varias vezes ajudando Arthur no treino, e tinha certeza que acabara de adquirir quatros inchaços em cada braço.

Em dado momento, pensou na mãe. Sentiu saudades dela. Entristeceu por compreender que apenas ela sabia da importância daquele dia. Se a mãe estivesse com ele, teria sido diferente. Sorriu pesaroso ao ter esses pensamentos. Apesar de viverem com medo constante de que seu dom pudesse ser descoberto, Merlin vivera dias felizes ao lado da mãe e de seu grande amigo Will em Elbor. Talvez Will também se lembraria.

\- Ei Merlin. Acorde. O que está fazendo sentado na minha cadeira? – Arthur estava parado de braços cruzados a poucos metros de Merlin.

\- Oi? Hum? O quê? – Merlin despertou e olhou confuso para os lados tentando reconhecer o local que estava. E assustou-se por estar ali.– Bom, não sabia que era exclusivamente sua cadeira. - Disse.

\- E de quem mais seria, _MERLIN_ , já que está no _MEU_ aposento, fixada na _MINHA_ mesa, onde repousam todos os _MEUS_ documentos e mapas?

\- Hmm... Er... Tem razão. É sua. Definitivamente é sua. – Merlin levantou-se rapidamente, sem recordar de como fora parar ali. – Com licença. Preciso lavar suas roupas, e diga-se são muitas, eu nunca vi uma pessoa usar tanta roupa em tão pouco tempo.

\- Não Merlin. Errado mais uma vez. – disse Arthur – Acabei de chegar de uma visitação e os cavalos precisam de cuidados. – O que fez a manhã toda?

Merlin olhou ao redor do quarto do Príncipe. Tudo estava limpo e arrumado.

\- Não faço ideia.

\- Céus! Cuide dos cavalos. _Imediatamente_. - refrisou.

Merlin saiu do aposento, e apressou-se para o estábulo. As roupas ficariam para mais tarde. No caminho encontrou Gwenevere na vila, e a ajudou a carregar a cesta de frutas para o castelo. Queria ter pego uma ameixa, sua fruta favorita, mas não havia tempo para comer. _"Os cavalos. Agora. Mas quando foi que eu parei para comer?"_

Ao cair da noite conseguira fazer tudo e estava tão cansado que não mais pensava no que ele chamou de _"dia especial"_. No final, fora apenas mais um dia, como todos os outros, exceto que não ocorrera nenhum incidente desastroso. _"Devo me animar, não?"_ Acumulara alguns hematomas, mas também não morreria por isso. Agora só desejava dormir.

Após ser dispensado por Arthur, Merlin voltou para a casa de Gaius. Já estava escuro e lembrou-se das palavras do médico alertando-o a não fazer barulho quando chegasse. Abriu e fechou a porta com o máximo cuidado. Iria direto para cama, sem conversar ( _"com quem?"_ ), sem fazer ruído, não jantaria e muito menos pegaria no livro. Amanhã poderia fazer isso se chegasse mais cedo. Se dedicaria ao estudo ou então poderia...

 _Mas o quê! OOOH_! Embaralhou-se em suas próprias pernas, desequilibrou-se e foi direto ao encontro do armário de ervas.

\- _AU_! Minha cabeça! - levou a mão a testa ferida. - GAIUS! Que susto. Quer me matar?

O médico com semblante de paz e serenidade estava a cinco palmos de distância. Observava Merlin tranquilamente.

O menino colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito, na ilusória tentativa de acalmar o coração. No susto de ver o homem de pé no escuro, pisou em falso e por sorte (ou graças ao armário de ervas) não caiu no chão. Recuperando o fôlego, Merlin olhou para o Gaius e disse num tom confuso:

\- Você não ia dormir cedo?

Gaius não respondeu de imediato. Permaneceu imóvel encarando o garoto na sua frente.

\- Dormir cedo logo hoje? – Ele disse por fim.

\- O que tem hoje? – Merlin estava mais perdido e sentia a testa latejar. - _Auu!_

\- Que vergonha Merlin. Você próprio esqueceu? – Gaius afastou-se para o menino ver o recinto.

Merlin ainda com dor e sem entender, ergueu a cabeça. E parou, olhando perplexo para o que estava na sua frente.

\- Mas... o que...

Deu alguns passos, aproximando-se da mesa. Pudim, pão doce, torta de maça, uvas frescas e ameixas. Tudo que ele gostava e ocasionalmente falara com Gaius durante suas conversas. Olhou para cima e o que sentiu não era possível de se explicar. Na parede um papel grosso e branco estava afixado. Nele continha a letra de Gaius em formato tão grande que poderia ser visto a uma distância considerável. Tocou no papel para ter certeza que estava ali. Era real. Lembrou-se de Eldor, lembrou-se do sorriso aconchegante da mãe. Lembrou-se _do dia_. E sem perceber, seus olhos já estavam repletos de lágrimas. Virou para encarar Gaius e, sorrindo, deu-lhe o mais apertado abraço que conseguira. Esqueceu-se do cansaço, dos hematomas, do trabalho árduo e até mesmo da dor na testa. Sentiu-se querido e amado como fora com sua mãe. Era como se a própria estivesse ali, abraçando-o.

\- Obrigado Gaius - disse o jovem ainda abraçado ao médico, sem envergonhar-se das lágrimas que agora caiam indiscretas pelo rosto.

\- Que tal comermos aquela torta agora? - respondeu Gaius - Estou esperando há horas! Pensei que você chegaria no próximo aniversário.

Merlin riu, limpou as lágrimas e abriu o mais largo sorriso para Gaius. Ele e seu guardião ficaram toda a noite conversando e saboreando as comidas deliciosas na mesa.

 _"MEU GAROTO. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO._

 _Gaius."_

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** : Eu realmente amo esses dois juntos, tudo o que fazem, as conversas, as brincadeiras, o amor, tudo! Essa dupla é um dos motivos que me fez apaixonar pela série.

 **Um beijo a minha querida turma do grupo _"As aventuras de Merlin_ " no Facebook. Adorei conhecer vocês! Obrigada pelo papo, discussões e informações! São todos especiais para mim.. e VOCÊS iluminaram minha vontade de escrever! OBRIGADA :) :) **

Aí... Camilla Spindola, Erik Korla, Lamia Riley, Brooks Thorin, Elaine Real, Fatima Alzira, Aline Rocha, Gabriela Alves... Bjo grande Friends! **Fer =)**


End file.
